


Sasuke's construction

by DekuWritter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cheating, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come as conditioner, Comeplay, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair Braiding, Hair Kink, Hypnotism, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sweat, Urination, golden rain, top to bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuWritter/pseuds/DekuWritter
Summary: Sasuke has to supervise his first construction to show his cousin Obito. Construction is carried out in a small town with the help of Foreman Naruto, an enigmatic and sexy man. What would happen to Sasuke? Would it achieve its purpose? No? And why are these changes happening to Sasuke?
Relationships: Darui/Omoi, Hyuuga Hiashi/Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hiashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba & Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba/Uchiha Sasuke, Omoi/Uchiha Sasuke, Sarutobi Konohamaru/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Obito & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Meeting the foreman

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story as I enjoy writing it. This story contains mind control.

I just couldn’t believe my ears! My cousin Obito was assigning me a very important, and my very first building project that I needed to manage all by myself! He even went as far as saying that he trusted me that I would do a great job and that if I proved myself I could be on my way to become a part of his senior team. He would of course supervise everything, but all the major decisions would be mine to make.Life couldn’t get any better now! I could finally become a part of Obito’s senior team of architects and I was only 25! Such a great privilege!

I was the only survivor of an accident that killed my family, and Obito as the only living relative took care of me, raised me, fed me, practically was my father. Obito is the CEO of a prestigious architect firm in Tokyo. He has been directly involved in many project throughout our city and country. He would often travel abroad to supervise many building projects all over the world.

Imagine the pride I felt when he invited me to work for his firm when I finished my studies. He has always been very strict with me, but now he was giving me this great opportunity! I will not let him down!

He told me that I would need to leave on Sunday, travel to the countryside and work together with the foreman on the building site for at least a couple of weeks. He looked at me and said that maybe it was a good idea if I toned it down a notch when I was there.

He wasn’t sure how my sense of fashion would sit with the building team. It was great in the city but maybe in the countryside they didn’t care if my socks matched my tie or whatever else is in fashion now. I pretended not to understand. I was NOT going to change my lifestyle for anyone. My body is my temple and I always want to make sure that everybody sees that. I go regularly to a beautician and I am always to the forefront when it comes to fashion.

I consider myself the quintessential metrosexual. In the morning it takes me at least 2 hours to get ready and I will never leave the house until every single detail of my appearance is perfect. My bathroom shelves are filled with so many products and creams, that even my girlfriend Ino envies. Ino thinks that when we finally decide to move in together and buy an apartment, we would need an extra bathroom only for my stuff! And let’s not even talk about my wardrobe! What can I say...I take pride in being a stylish metrosexual!

Of course I didn’t explain all that to my uncle. I just said that I would see what I could do about it and we continued discussing the details of the project. When I went home I called Ino and explained that I would be away for at least a couple of weeks. She wasn’t too excited about the perspective of being alone for 2 weeks, but she understood that if I became a senior partner we could finally move in together! Ino came over on Saturday and we had the best sex that we ever had in a long time. It felt like we were insatiable, like it was the last time we were having sex!

On Sunday morning I arrived to the smallest village I ever seen in the countryside of Toyono District from Osaka Prefecture. It was basically a couple of streets with a bunch of houses, few shops and that’s it! Not much happening there! I can understand why they wanted to build a big shopping center there, maybe it could inject some life to the area.

I left my many bags at the hotel and I went to see the foreman. His name was Naruto and he was staying at a trailer close to the construction site. He was a muscular man in his 25's, heavily tattooed and with the shortest undercut I have ever seen. The back and sides were shaved smooth and the top was long enough to be plastered on one side with gel. I wasn’t exactly expecting anything else from him, in my opinion construction workers are not renowned for their sense of fashion or good manners.

While I was looking and studying his looks he was doing the same. He suddenly broke into a smile and said that Obito has said so many great things about me and that he was really happy to be working with me. He was sure that we would get along great and that everybody on his team would feel the same. I wasn’t sure if he was being sarcastic but I looked into his eyes and I could really see that he meant what he said! By the way, he had really beautiful blue eyes; dressed in the right clothes and properly moisturized, Naruto would be stunning! Apart from the tattoos of course, which I totally hate!

He wanted to show me around and offered me a pair of wellington boots. It was really muddy on the site and I was wearing quite expensive italian leather shoes. He thought that maybe the wellington boots were more suitable. I felt like an idiot! Why I didn’t think about wearing another pair of shoes!!! We drove in his truck which was filthy, of course. Mud and beer cans all over the place. I felt revulsion washing all over me! I would need to take a long shower after riding with him.

The tour of the site lasted a while and soon it was lunch time. Naruto invited me back to his trailer for lunch and to discuss the project further. Maybe after that, he could show me around and show me where to find what I needed in town. There was also a barbershop open on a Sunday, if I wanted to cut that mop of hair.

I looked shocked at him! Cut my hair? In a barbershop in the middle of nowhere??? No way!!!! I am so proud of my hair! Particularly my current hairstyle, it goes up to my neck but my bangs reach my chin. I usually wear it with a side part and tuck the bangs around my ear (which I do at least 20 thousand time a day!) Or I get it all slicked in place, like in Mad men.

I use to have a more classic haircut, but Ino thought that I would look better with longer hair. So...no way I was going to cut my hair! Naruto apologized for suggesting that. He only thought that it would be more practical to have shorter hair on a construction site but it was my decision!

It was really kind of him to invite me for lunch but I was deeply worried about the cleanliness of his place...and would he have any vegetarian food? His place, I have to say, was quite clean but it had a slight musky, sweaty smell to it. It was quite understandable, it was the month of June and the weather was getting quite warm so it was easy to get sweaty but… still...couldn’t he use at least an antiperspirant or any kind of deodorant!

Never mind! He offered me a beer (which by the way I don’t drink...way too many calories!) but I thought it was impolite to refuse! He told me it was a special brew from a local brewery where he sometimes worked when he was not busy with the construction business. The recipe was his! I took a sip, the beer left a weird aftertaste in my mouth...can beers go bad or was it how special brews should taste like?

He was staring at me and saying cheers, so I took a mouthful of beer and swallowed. I felt almost immediately lightheaded. I wasn’t really a great drinker and plus I was drinking on an empty stomach. He asked me what I thought of his special brew. I lied and said that it was excellent and to prove my point I drank again.

We sat on a table and Naruto turned on his laptop and we continued talking about work. I took another sip of beer and realized that I drank it all! Naruto offered me another one and went to the kitchen to prepare the sandwiches while I sipped my second beer.

I was looking around his trailer when my eyes caught something on Naruto laptop, the screen has gone black and the screensaver started. It was an unusual one, weird and quite fascinating at the same time. There were geometrical patterns of different colors and shapes swirling around, pulsating with different lights. My eyes started to follow the shapes around the screen. After a while all the patterns merged together into a spiral which was pulsating sometimes slow, sometimes fast. I didn’t know why I kept looking at it! It was maybe because my mind felt so blank at that moment...it must have been the beer on an empty stomach.

Anyway...there was nothing wrong in looking at a a screensaver? It felt so good to look at the spiral! So relaxing! Somebody was telling me that...it must have been Naruto. He was talking to me in his deep, warm voice. Telling me to let go, to relax, that we would work so much better together if I only would keep looking at the spiral. I was really trying to keep looking at the spiral but my eyelids were closing.

Naruto kept telling me to stare at the spiral but I couldn’t keep my eyes open anymore. Naruto understood that, he told me that it was ok to close my eyes, that even with closed eyes I would still see the spiral. With a sigh I closed my eyes.

“Sasuke, are you ok?”

I woke up with a start. Have I just fallen asleep while Naruto was talking about the project? How embarrassing! He was looking with concern in his deep blue eyes. I mumbled that it must have been the beer on an empty stomach that made me so sleepy.

He suggested that we eat and after we could go and see what the town had to offer. He said that if I wanted to, I could use the bathroom and freshen up before eating. When I entered the bathroom, the deep smell (scent) of Naruto filled my nostrils. I felt in some strange ways, turned on by the smell. I looked myself in the mirror and I was shocked to see that my hair were a mess and that my shirt was unbuttoned.

I washed my face and with wet hands, I combed my hair back in place. When I went back, there sandwiches on the tables. Naruto was already eating, I sat down and ate 3 sandwiches in less than 10 minutes. I was so hungry! When we finished eating, I realized with horror that I just ate 3 bacon sandwiches!!

I haven’t eaten meat in more than 10 years! Naruto saw the horror in my eyes, put a hand around my shoulders and said that a man must eat meat if he wanted to build mass. Oh yes...now I remembered... I just decided to start working out because my body was so shapeless and I needed to build up some muscles. Bring out the masculine side of me!

Wow! Have I just thought that I wanted to bring out the masculine side of me? Me??? Sasuke??? The ultimate metrosexual? I laughed at the thought while I drank my...how many beers have I just drank? I couldn’t remember! Naruto hand on my shoulder felt warm and comforting and the beer was going down just like water. Naruto was telling me again to relax and let go of my worries.

I must have really listened to his advice because the next thing I remember was waking up in Naruto arms while he was stroking my hair. I nearly jumped out of the couch (how did I get to the couch I couldn’t remember) realizing that it was already 7 o’clock. I needed to call Ino, she would be worried sick by now! I said a quick farewell and Naruto reminded me that the first meeting with all the construction’s workers would be at 7 o’clock tomorrow morning.

I rushed back to the hotel, rang to Ino and went out for a quick dinner (I felt like I wanted to eat a steak!) I was in bed by 10 and I slept like a baby. I felt like deeply satisfied, the same feeling I usually have after sex. But I didn’t have sex, Ino was not there with me. I puzzled over that for a second and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up with a start at 6:30. I didn’t have any time for my morning ritual. I just took a quick shower, got dressed in a very nice suit and went out. I was almost late for my first meeting with the staff. Naruto greeted me at the entrance of the canteen where we were going to have the meeting and looked approvingly at my suit and hair. Both were impeccable as usual. He introduced me to his ‘right hand’ (his words) Kiba. He was similar to Naruto, Kiba was shorter than Naruto with a face that screamed 'manly man' he had long messy brown hair that came up to his neck and ferose black eyes.

There were about 20 men in the room all waiting for me. They were all dressed up in shorts, with tools belt on their hip and a t-shirt that revealed their muscular upper body. They seemed eager to work and their expression was.... hungry? I gave my speech and I must say, I have never felt so focused and determined in my whole life. This was a great opportunity for me and for all the men here, I will not fuck it up!

Everybody got to work, including myself. By 10 o’clock the temperature got really hot and I was sweating profusely in my suit. The shirt was plastered with sweat on my back and chest. I decided to take off my jacket, hoping for some relief. I noticed that the majority of the workers had already ditched their t-shirts and were working bare chested. The sight of all these sweaty, bare chested and hairy men must have got me so excited because I realized with horror that I had a boner and that it was showing through the thin fabric of my trousers!

I quickly covered it with my jacket and went to the toilet. 'What was wrong me with me?' I always hated the sight of a hairy chest and never mind sweaty hairy chests! I hate body hair so much that I wax every single hair on my body every month! The toilet smelled of sweat and stale piss. The mixture was heady and my cock kept throbbing in my trousers. I grabbed it through the thin fabric and squeezed.

I groaned in pleasure. I kept doing that for a while until I came in my trousers. Cum was soaking my underwear and my trousers. I stopped instantly was I was doing and terror spread through my whole self! There was a big, sticky wet stain on my trousers! If I went out now, everybody would see what I was doing in the toilet! I was so embarrassed! I couldn’t possible go out like that!

Somebody knocked on the door and I almost jumped out of my skin. It was Naruto, he was wondering if everything was ok. I came out covering the wet stain with my jacket, hoping that the heat will dry it out quickly. Naruto put an arm around my shoulder and whispered that I was doing a really good job and that he was really happy to work with me! With his words still buzzing in my brain I felt calm and focused again.

Lunch time proved to be another torture. I sat down with Naruto, Kiba and another worker called Kotetsu. Everybody was shirtless and smelled quite strongly of sweat. I have to say that I didn’t smell so fresh myself either. As I removed my hard hat, my long bangs fell all over my eyes soaked in sweat. I combed it back in place and noticed that the other 3 were staring (hungrily) at what I was doing.

While we ate we talked about work and I had a chance to take a good look at everybody’s body. While I was admiring Naruto body, his big muscular chest, his defined serratus, his huge abs and a strange tattoo on them, and the sweat that ran down his skin, he noticed what I was doing. I blushed fifty shades of red! At the same moment I felt a familiar tingle in my groin. I quickly excused myself and went back to work before my cock decided to get hard again.

At 16:30 we all finished working. I was exhausted from the heat and from all those weird feelings I was having. The only thing I wanted right now, was to soak in a bath and feel clean again! Naruto put an arm around my shoulder and told me that he would like to discuss something with me while we chilled drinking a couple of beers back at his trailer. Every single cell of my body was screaming no, but the look on his face was so pleading and those blue eyes so irresistible that I said yes.

We enjoyed a couple of beers while talking work. Naruto was sitting really close to me now, showing me some plans. The smell of his sweat was so entrancing that I had to focus extra hard on my answers otherwise I would have babbled something unintelligible or worst I would have moaned. While I was explaining something, he laid back on the couch, put his hands around his head, stretching and exposing his smelly pits with blond hair. I stopped talking and I stared at his pits...wanting to bury my face in them, smelling the manly smell and licking them clean while savoring his sweat on my tongue. I shook my head, trying to clear the desire away.

Naruto was staring at me, his deep blue eyes were inviting me to let go of my inhibitions, to enjoy this moment. I leaned over and smelled Naruto armpit. The aroma went straight to my brain and a moan escaped my lips. Naruto grabbed me by the hair and buried my face in his armpit. I started licking, enjoying the musky taste on my tongue. Naruto let go of my hair and let me continue the work of worshiping his pits. He was moaning in pleasure by the time I was finished. He then grabbed my by the hair with both hands and kissed me deeply.

By now I was actually sitting in his lap and I felt his big erection against my ass through the thin fabric of my trousers. Without even thinking about it I started to rub my ass against his erection. Naruto started grunting in pleasure and unbuttoned my shirt. I knew where all this was heading and I felt like I needed to get away, that it was wrong. I wasn’t sure that I wanted to have a sex with a man. I started to beg him to stop more and more intensely.

In response Naruto grabbed my pink nipples and pinched very hard. I gasped at the pain and the begging died in my throat. I replaced the begging with moaning of pleasure. Naruto stopped pinching my nipples and started licking them; I don’t why but when he was doing that I felt a strong urge to smell his heavily waxed and sweaty hair. The licking and the smell of Naruto burned away all my barriers and I let myself go to the pleasures of Naruto body.

I unbuttoned his shorts, removed his underwear and regarded the magnificence of his cock. 10 inches of thick, hot hard meat, with a red glans all over the blood, and a drop of precum at the tip, underneath two big balls like golf balls, all surrounded by a bush of dark blonde hair. I licked the length of it and Naruto moaned approvingly, I could smell sweat and a faint trace of piss on it. It had a deeply masculine scent, and it was so delicious. I circled the head with my tongue, opened my mouth and tried to suck for the first time a cock. It was hard not to gag but slowly I found my rhythm and from what I was hearing from Naruto I was doing a great job.

He grabbed my hair, pulled me away from his cock and shoved my face in his ass crack. The strong and sharp smell of Naruto short circuited my brain and I started licking and smelling like I was possessed. Naruto asked me if I liked the smell of his crack, I didn’t even bother to answer I just continued licking and worshiping his asshole. I licked my way back to his cock and resumed sucking him off.

He suddenly grabbed my head and pushed the whole length of his cock down my throat. I almost got sick but he told me that with some training I will get used to it and that soon I will deep throat him. He kept moving my head up and down his cock and from the way he was moaning I understood that he was ready to cum. He took his cock out of my mouth, grabbed my long bangs, wrapped his cock in it and came with a long moan. I could feel his warm cum seeping through my hair and into my scalp.

He then ordered me to run my fingers through my hair and to spread his cum all over it. That would be all the conditioning my hair needed for today! My cock by now was ready to explode in my trousers, I started touching myself while I combed my hair. Naruto the put his armpits close to my nostrils and the smell of him brought me to the edge. I came again in my trousers!

I stayed over for dinner (I ate almost a whole chicken) and soon after I returned to the hotel. For some strange reason I decided not to shower, with the semen that stained my thighs and underwear. I kind of liked the way I smelled or at least that’s what Naruto said, and went straight to bed. Tomorrow I would start training with Naruto at 6 o’clock in the morning so I needed all the sleep I could get. While I was on verge of sleep I remembered that I didn’t call my girlfriend at all today. Now it was too late and I really couldn’t be bothered! Last thought I had was that maybe I should accept Naruto hospitality and move into his trailer instead of staying in this hotel. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Training to be a man

The alarm rang at 5.00 the next morning. It took me a couple of minutes to figure out why I was waking up so early. Then I remembered! I had promised Naruto to train with him at 6.00. I stumbled half asleep in the bathroom and took a piss. I wanted to jump in the shower but I realized that it was really pointless since I was going to work out and surely sweat again. I look at myself in the mirror and what I saw worried me...my hair was literally a mess.

It was uncombed and the long fringe was hanging in front of my eye in a greasy curtain. I really needed to wash it! I wet my hands and combed it into shape...there was something sticky in my hair. Memories flushed my brain! It was Naruto’ cum! I couldn’t believe that I had sex with him and that I had sucked him off! My girlfriend!!!!

I totally forgot to ring her last night! I checked the phone and there was a really angry message there. I needed to call her later on during the day, no matter what!

And I want to talk to Naruto about what happened last night! I couldn’t possible let that happen again, so I would need to refuse his hospitality and stay at the hotel all the time...and probably I should also stop hanging out with him!

I got dressed in my Armani shorts and D&G t-shirt, took my suit for later on and drove to Naruto, fully determined to talk to him. I parked my BMW cabrio outside his trailer and knocked on his door. He yelled to come in, the door was open. He was in the kitchen preparing something.

He turned around and had a full look on my outfit. His face showed nothing but I could read in his eyes disgust! I reddened! I felt like I had displeased him! He smiled and told me that he was preparing a protein shake for me. He said that it was important to get enough proteins if I wanted to build mass. I mumbled in agreement while he handed me the shake. I sniffed at it cautiously, expecting something weird; but it was actually quite nice! It tasted of chocolate and peanut butter. I drank it all!

Naruto told me that I would need another one when I had finished training. He started talking about the training he had in mind for me and I must have zoned out for a while because I don’t remember much of what he said. He stood in front of me, the aroma of him filling my nostrils and brain, he grabbed my designer t-shirt and ripped it in two; he grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the shorts off my legs. I was left me in my Calvins!

I should have been pissed off because it was really expensive what he ripped to pieces but his smell was clouding my brain. He told me I would not need that when I trained with him, he then reached into a drawer, pulled out an old pair of cutoffs (clearly unwashed) and throw them at me. I grabbed them and brought them instinctively to my face, smelling Naruto in them. My cock started hardening! He smiled and said there was no time for any of that, it was time to train!

We went outside and strangely there was only one thought in my mind: to lift weights! My mind was full of determination and my body full of energy such as I have never had before! Naruto was also training and from time to time he would stop to push me to do more and more. I trained without pause for one full hour and when we finished I was still full of energy! I was drinking my protein shake back in Naruto trailer when my eyes started to browse all over Naruto body.

He was shirtless (as usual), glistening with sweat and with that intoxicating smell of fresh sweat. I wanted to lick the sweat off his body so badly! He noticed that I was staring at his body and asked if there was anything wrong? I shook my head and apologized, I was only daydreaming!

I asked if I could take a shower but he told me that there was no time, we needed to get ready for work. I smelled dubiously at my armpits; they were really ripe! I reached into my bag for a deodorant and sprayed my pits and whole body with it; I then changed into my clean suit. Naruto observed all this disapprovingly. He suggested that I’d leave the car parked here and that we drove together to the building site.

I had a lot of paperwork to do in my office so I didn’t see Naruto all morning. We met up in the canteen at lunch and again my senses were overwhelmed by the manly smell of the place. I felt like it penetrated my brain, spreading through all my senses an arousal that was hard to contain. I sat next to Naruto and Kiba and we ate lunch together.

I don’t know what was happening to me, but I found following the conversation really hard. I found myself daydreaming in and out of reality. Suddenly Naruto called my name and I almost jumped! My phone was ringing...it was my girlfriend! I excused myself, went outside and answered. She was mightily pissed and with good reasons! I forgot all morning to ring her!

I went into a full apology mode and explained how busy I was, how important this job was etc. I almost told her about what happened with Naruto but then I changed my mind. It was pointless to cause her pain since something like that will never happen again. I apologized few more times and promised to ring her again in the evening so that we could have some privacy. I needed to talk to Naruto about last night.

I went back inside the canteen and asked him if he could come to my office. Once there I started to tell him that what happened last night was a mistake, that I couldn’t understand how it could have happened. I said that I didn’t have a problem if he were gay but that I couldn’t possibly move to his place and risk that something like that would happen again.

I had a girlfriend and as soon as I finished with this project we would buy an apartment together and probably get married. He didn’t utter a word but his eyes were piercing mine plus the smell of him was making it hard for me to concentrate. I kept staring into his blue eyes, they felt so deep and calming...yes I felt relaxed looking into his blue eyes like nothing else existed. It felt so good and calming staring into them.

The blue was deep and inviting, calming, relaxing… it was Naruto telling me this things... I felt like I was falling into the blueness of his eyes, so calming, relaxing...my own eyes felt heavier… I wanted to dive into the blue of Naruto eyes... eyes heavier and heavier... if I closed my eyes I could still see the blue of his eyes...i closed my eyes...

I woke up again and Naruto was standing next to me caressing my hair, telling me that it smelled really good! His cock was rubbing against my shoulders while he kept playing with my hair. It was happening again... I needed to stop this... he took his cock out. It was an inch from my nose! I wanted to turn away but the musky scent of it made me change my mind.

I looked up at Naruto, he told me that I didn’t have to taste his cock if I didn’t want to. He was mocking me, I knew it! The smell was driving me insane! I opened my mouth and took it in. Naruto grunted in appreciation. His hips started pumping faster and harder and I was enjoying every moment of it! I licked his balls and crack, savoring the muskiness of him and continued sucking him until he was ready to cum. He grabbed my hair and exploded again in it! Warm cum seeping into my hair and scalp.

He then came behind me, unbuttoned my fly, took my 6.5 inch cock and jerked me off slowly while licking my neck, sending shivers of pleasures all over my body. I quickly came in his hand. He brought it to my lips and without even thinking about it I licked my own cum. He then bent down and kissed/licked the cum off my tongue! I felt totally spent. He combed my hair back in place and left the office. It took me a while to concentrate again into what I was doing.

After a couple of hours I went out in search of the closest toilet. I needed to piss so badly! There were many toilets spread all over the building site, I found the one closest to my office and opened the door. To my surprise there was someone inside taking a piss; a black guy that I met earlier, his name was Omoi.

I stood there with the door open transfixed by what I saw. He was shirtless, with a very short Mohawk and he was dripping sweat. Omoi said that he was almost finished but when he saw that I didn’t close the door again, turned his head around. He looked at me intensely while he finished pissing and shook the last few drops of piss from his cock. He then turned around and my eyes went straight to his cock, like a magnet. 6 inches of soft black cock filled the room, surely erect would be 8 inches or more.

There was still a drop of piss hanging there. I suddenly had the urge of going down on my knees to lick it, not wanting it to go to waste. The desire was so strong that I started to lick my lips in anticipation. Omoi was obviously turned on by the situation because his dick started growing in front of my eyes. Are 8 inches! I so wanted to lick the sweat off his body, to see what his armpits would taste like. I took the first step inside the toilet, Omoi reached for my tie and pulled me in.

I went to my knees, careless that I was dirtying my very expensive suit and licked the last drops of piss out of his cock. I should have been disgusted by it but the only thing I felt was pleasure. His cock was hard now, he grabbed me by the hair and pushed it in my mouth. The taste of piss and sweat was strong, it excited me so much that my own cock turned instantly rock hard! Omoi was really brutal in his thrusts, I felt like he was raping my mouth.

I couldn’t keep up the pace, I couldn’t get enough air, I was choking and gagging, my mouth turning dry like sandpaper! Sensing that, he opened my mouth and spit in it repeatedly. My mind wanted to throw up but my body had other plans, I emitted a moan of pleasure.

Hearing that, Omoi pushed his cock again in my mouth and I sucked like I have never done before. I could keep the pace now and from what I was hearing Omoi was thoroughly enjoying all this. His moans of pleasure got more and more intense until he pulled out and came into my hair. Cum was seeping through my hair into my scalp, joining Naruto cum from earlier on.

I was slightly disappointed, I really wanted to taste Omoi’s cum...and why did he cum in my hair like Naruto did? As I stood up I could see Omoi’s torso glistening with sweat. I wanted to lick it while jerking off; guessing my intentions Omoi raised his arms exposing his armpits. The smell was overwhelming, it flood all my senses. I moaned in anticipation and then my mobile started to ring.

The spell was broken! I shook my head, not really understanding what was happening. The phone kept ringing insistently, I checked who was calling...my girlfriend! I almost felt like throwing my phone in the toilet! I went outside and answered while Omoi packed his cock back in his shorts. I felt almost like crying at the lost opportunity of licking the sweat off his body...and I was so pissed off at my girlfriend right now!

As he was leaving Omoi leaned closed to me, engulfing me in his manly smell and whispered “Maybe next time”. I lost track of what my girlfriend was saying at that moment, I wanted to tell Omoi to wait but he was already gone. On the phone she kept going on and on about how much she missed me and all that sentimental crap. I said quite firmly that I was really busy right now and hung up.

I have lost my erection now, damn her! I went inside the toilet, took a piss while inhaling the smell of Omoi sweat and the stale smell of piss. I combed my hair back in some shape before going out and I felt the stickiness of Omoi’s cum in it. I licked my fingers greedily, savoring the taste of his cum and I got hard again. I couldn’t help myself anymore, I needed to jerk off. With all my senses overloaded I came really quick.

I was shocked by how powerful of my orgasm was, particularly considering that I came only few hours earlier. I composed myself as much as I could, my trousers were quite dirty from kneeling in the toilet (I should get them dry cleaned!)

On the way back to the office I wondered what was happening to me, why was I enjoying all this? This thought kept buzzing through my head the rest of the afternoon until at 5 o’clock, Naruto knocked on the door asking if I was ready to go. I shut the computer down and we headed for the car. As soon as we sat in his van, Naruto said the word ‘sleep’ …

“Are you ok Sasuke?” Naruto asked.

I woke up with a start! I must have been so tired from the work out this morning and everything else that I fell asleep on my way home! I must have slept quite a while because the sun was starting to set. I looked at my Rolex and it read 18:15!

Naruto asked if I wanted a beer...I should have said no but...I decided to stay for a quick one. I was starting to feel really comfortable in Naruto trailer. It felt like home as opposed to the impersonal feeling of my hotel room. Maybe I should really accept his hospitality; plus it would be great to have some company; not to mention someone that was at the same time turning me on so much!

I would have loved to fall asleep in his arms, resting my head on his muscular chest, taking in all his smell. To lick his nipples, to take off his working boots and worshiping his feet. I started daydreaming again while Naruto kept talking to me. My cock got hard again and Naruto was getting closer to me. I knew where we were heading...and I got cold feet.

I thanked him for the beer and left in a hurry before my desire would grow so much that I would go down on my knees worshiping his body. He understood that I needed to go and reminded me that he expected me there again the next morning at 6 to train.

Just before I fell asleep I needed to masturbate again. Images of Naruto, the taste of his cock, Omoi body, his cock dripping piss were making it impossible for me to fall asleep. Soon cum flew all over my stomach and chest. I cleaned it off with my hands and rubbed it in my hair. Last rational thought was: “Fuck! I forgot to ring my girlfriend!”.

* * *

At 6 o’clock the next day, I was already training really hard. Naruto protein shake giving so much energy! We were both sweating profusely by the time we finished. I lifted Naruto arms, licked his sweaty pits and the moved with my tongue through his torso, enjoying the taste of his sweat. I bit hard into his nipple and he grunted in pain/pleasure. I went up with my tongue, licking his neck and nape. I was hard in my shorts and so was Naruto.

I unbuttoned his shorts, bent him over and went licking his ass crack. The smell there was really sharp and musky! To my senses it was the sweetest perfume on earth, each time I ran my tongue through it I couldn’t help moaning in pleasure. While licking is ass, I reached with my hand for his cock and started jerking him off. This time it was Naruto moaning in pleasure!

Soon my tongue moved from his crack to his balls and finally to his cock. I took it all in, sucking like a desperate man; while trying to jerk off my own cock. I could feel that Naruto was getting closer to the edge and I begged him to cum into my mouth, that I wanted to taste his cum. He looked at me wickedly grabbed my hair and came in it, wiping the remaining cum with my long bangs!

He then pulled really hard my hair on the back bending my head backwards, ordered me to open my mouth and then spat in it twice, saying that this would be all I would get until I was willing to stop being a metrosexual sissy and become a real man. While savoring his warm spit, I kept jerking off. For some reasons I found all this extremely erotic.

He ordered me to stand up, came behind me and finished me off while biting my neck. I exploded in my first orgasm of the day in Naruto hand! As the orgasm subsided he whispered in my ears not to worry that soon I would be tasting a lot of cum! He then rubbed my cum in my hair.

With his words/promise still ringing in my head, I got ready to work. I looked in the mirror and tried to look presentable, but my hair was really greasy and full of cum. I asked him if he had any shampoo, that I really needed to wash my hair. He came behind me, bent slightly my head backwards, put his face in it and inhaled deeply. I stared at him through the reflection in the mirror, turned on by what I saw.

He kept smelling my hair while running his fingers in it until I was moaning in pleasure. I was hard again, and from what I felt pressing on my ass, he was hard too. I reached for his erection but he told me that there was no time for that, we were already late for work and that my hair needed no washing, it was fine as it was. On our journey to the campsite, Naruto told me to ‘sleep’...

In the morning I worked with Naruto in the office, checking that everything was running smoothly. To be honest I don’t remember much of what we talked about, I kept getting in and out of sleep. I must have been tired or stressed! It was lunch time when Naruto shook my shoulder, waking me from a deep sleep. I looked around me disoriented...was I seeing double? There were two Naruto in the office looking at me.

I shook my head and realized that the other Naruto was actually Kiba, he was discussing some issues with him. He must have just come in, because his forehead and chest was still pearled in sweat and he still had the hard hat on. He removed it and wiped some of his sweat from his face with his forearm. I couldn’t keep my eyes off Kiba, the sight of his sweat made my cock go instantly hard. I was embarrassed by all this, this guy was here working and all I could think about was licking his sweat!

Involuntarily I reached for my cock through the thin fabric of my trousers and squeezed, I moaned aloud. Both Naruto and Kiba stopped talking and stared at me. I almost died of embarrassment! I turned bright red and mumbled an apology. Naruto smiled and said that there was nothing to be embarrassed, it was normal for a sissy like me to be turned on by the sight and smell of masculine men.

He was sure that Kiba would have liked to have my willing tongue mopping out some his sweat, if I begged him for permission. It felt humiliating but I couldn’t stop the words coming out of my mouth. I begged him for permission to lick his sweat. He raised both his arms in response and I started licking!

My tongue was licking greedily his sweat, starting from one armpit, then licking the chest to the way to the other armpit. Back and forth I went, moaning in pleasure all the time! Kiba grunted his excitement as my tongue moved to his nape and to his hairy head where his taste of his sweat was mixed with the taste of his hair wax. Kiba grabbed me by the hair until I was in front of him and kissed me long and hard.

I felt the presence of Naruto behind, rubbing his erection on my ass while unbuckling my belt. As soon as my trousers were at my feet, Naruto put a hand in my underwear and his fingers started massaging my hole. My hips started to move against his finger, wanting it inside me while I resumed licking Kiba armpits. Naruto worked some spit in my hole and pushed his finger in. I cried in pleasure!

His kept fingering me, massaging my prostate, making my cock leak so much pre-cum. Kiba unzipped his shorts, revealing his not very long but extremely thick cock. I took it in my mouth while Naruto kept fingering me. I wanted to remove my shirt and tie, but I never managed to do that because Naruto suddenly stopped fingering me, cleared the desk of all the papers, grabbed me by the hair and made me lie down on it.

“Get your fucking mouth working on my dick, sissy. Take my big cock in your mouth and get to work on it. Now, boy. Now.” Said Kiba.Kiba grabbed my hair until my head was dangling off the edge of the desk and resumed fucking my throat.

Naruto ordered me to grab my legs and raise them to my chest, exposing thus my hole. He then stood on the desk. A second later, he felt Naruto’s hands squeezing his buns which was quickly followed by the unmistakable feeling of his foreman’s hard cock pressing against Sasuke’s puckered rosette. Naruto spit abundantly in my hole “Here it comes, sissasuke” Naruto warned, just before Sasuke’s entire world exploded in awesome pleasure as his foreman roughly forced his iron-hard cock balls-deep into Sasuke’s cherry ass. .

Both my holes were filled and all I could do was moan in ecstasy! In some ways both men picked up a good rhythm fucking me both ends. Every time Naruto was pushing his cock in, it would hit my prostate driving me wild with pleasure. The regularity of his thrust brought me close to the edge, until one final push made me explode in a orgasm, cum flying all over my shirt and tie.

Seeing this, brought Kiba to the edge, he pulled out of my mouth, grabbed a fistful of hair and came in it, grunting his orgasm like an animal. When he was finished wiping out his cum in my hair, Naruto turned me around so that my hair could take also his cum. I lied on the desk spent but extremely satisfied. I tried to wipe the cum off my shirt and tie but there was not much I could do. Suddenly my mobile started ringing. It was my girlfriend!

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other amused and left the office. I answered the phone while combing my hair back in place, feeling the stickiness of Kiba and Naruto cum on my fingers, wondering when I would be allowed to taste his/their cum.

She called me to tell me that we needed a break from each other, because I have never called her back last night, because obviously I loved my job more than her and because....I stopped listening, I couldn’t possibly give two flying fucks about her anymore, and I guessed it transpired from my answers. I came to the realization that all I wanted was to complete my job here and to become just like Naruto. She got really mad and started shouting a torrent of abuse. I told her that she was giving me a headache and hung up.

That evening I asked Naruto to take me to the hotel so that I could pack all my thing and move in with him.

* * *

Thank god it’s Friday!

I was standing in the bathroom after my morning working out thinking how great it was to live now with Naruto. During my first day there, when we were alone, I slept a lot. I felt that sleeping put everything into perspective, my mind became sharp and focused. I wanted to prove Obito that I should be a partner in his firm and most importantly I wanted to become just like Naruto, a real man!

For this reason I have thrown away all my beauty creams and most of my expensive clothes. I felt proud not to have showered in 5 days and that Naruto got so turned on by the smell of my greasy hair. I was so delighted that I could now have access 24/7 to his stinking armpits, his musky asshole and his smelly feet (yes! I have also tried those on the first evening together) I just can’t get enough of him and his smell!

Plus I haven’t had so much sex in my whole life...all I need was to smell somebody’s sweat and my cock got instantly rock hard. I hope I can taste his cum also...he told me that it would be soon...that maybe tomorrow I would get my wish come true. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, at my chest before putting the shirt on and noticed that my muscles have grown a lot during the past 5 days and that my chest was showing again signs of growing hair.

I ran my hands through my chest, feeling the muscles, rubbing my nipples...it felt so good! I wanted to have Naruto cock in me again before going to work...but no! We needed to hurry up! I was supposed to have a staff meeting and inspecting the progress at the building site.

I dressed up in my last clean suit and drove with him in his pick up. It has been a long time since I drove my cabrio… it wasn’t really so practical on a building site...maybe I should sell it and get a truck like Naruto. The meeting and the inspection took most of the morning. I found it really hard to concentrate when in the presence of so many sweaty men!

Many of them kept staring at me when I passed them, they seemed to be checking me out. The most brazen of them all was Kiba, the man I met on my first day here. He stared at me with a teasing grin on his lips and… lust? in his eyes? Maybe it was the heath, I was seeing things that weren’t there… I moved away from the sun to an almost empty area where there was some shade. I untied a little the strangling knot of my tie, unbuttoned the first button of my shirt, removed my hard hat and ran a hand on my wet hair. I sat down, resting my head in my hands, closed my eyes trying to enjoy for a moment the cooling shades.

I was running my fingers through my hair with my eyes still closed when I sensed/smelled somebody close to me. It was Kiba! He asked me if I were ok, that I looked a bit pale. I smiled, saying that all was well...that I was just so bloody hot! He kept moving closer and closer, always looking at me straight in the eyes. I should have returned to work but my lust got hold of me... I wanted him! He grabbed hold of my hair and shoved my face into his pit without even bothering to ask.

I responded in the only way I could, I sniffed and licked every inch of his pits, chest and shoulders. He tasted so good and his cock tasted even better. He grabbed my hair with both hands and fucked my throat for few minutes, spitting regularly in my mouth so as to keep it properly lubricated.

As he approached the orgasm, he pulled out and came in my hair. As he was finishing wiping the cum off his cock with my hair, he told me that he wanted to do this since the first day we met and that Naruto was training me really well. I didn’t really understand what he meant and he didn’t hang around long enough for me to ask.

I was back at my office after lunch, discussing some project with Naruto when I received a call from Obito. We discussed business for a while and he told me that he heard great things about me. He had been talking regularly with Naruto, checking that everything was going well. At the mention of Naruto name, I raised my head and looked straight at him. He had a mischievous smile on his lips.

I told Obito that he should have had more faith in me, that I knew what I was doing. I felt Naruto fingers running through my hair, in and out, in and out. I was shivering with pleasure. Obito explained that I had his full trust but that he also had full trust in Naruto judgment and experience. That I would sure learn a lot about the business from him.

Naruto stopped playing with my hair and lifted one arm close to my nose. The voice of Obito grew more and more distant as I inhaled Naruto armpit. I snapped back to reality when he told me that next week the owner of the building will come for a visit with his inheritor, his nephew, so that he wanted to make sure that everything was as it should have been. I assured him that I had everything under control as I reached again for Naruto pit.

Obito told me that he trusted me and hung up. The phone fell from my grip as I reached for Naruto armpit, licking it with lust and desire, my cock already standing to attention in my trousers. He reached for it and squeezed, making me moan loudly. I quickly unbuttoned his shorts revealing his crack, licking it avidly.

I just simply couldn’t get enough! I did something I have never done before, I started massaging with a finger his hole, just like he had done so many times to me. I inserted one finger and he grunted with pleasure. I found his prostate and started massaging it in a slow circular motion.

Naruto cock was leaking so much pre cum right now and I could see and hear that he was enjoying all this a lot. He pulled my finger out of his hole, turned around, stroked his cock few times and cum flew again in my hair. He then told me that I had a lot of potential but that I should never touch his hole in that way again; at least not until I was ready to become a man.

I looked at him uncomprehendingly but he showed again a stinking armpit under my nose, grabbed my cock through my trousers and made me cum. A stain spreading quickly through the silky fabric of my expensive trousers. He smiled wickedly and left. I tried to pat dry my trousers but it was a lost cause. Cum is too sticky and it would leave a stain... I needed some water so I headed for the toilet.

I wasn’t really sure how to clean my trousers, I guessed the best way was to take them off and run them under the tap. Water will dry quickly in this heat! I was just doing that when the door of the toilet opened (Shit! I forgot to lock it!) and Omoi was standing there. He took in the scene in a blink of an eye: me in my underwear (which was also stained with cum) washing the front of my trousers under the tap.

He came inside and locked the door. I guess he read in my eyes what I wanted. He said that we could continue where we left the other day and raised his arms. I quickly forgot my trousers (which fell to the dirty floor) and licked eagerly Omoi’s armpits. He got me hard again! I was starting to move my tongue on his chest when he pushed me on my knees and took his cock out.

I opened my mouth and closed my eyes, anticipating the taste of his cock when I felt a jet of lukewarm water hitting my tongue. I opened my eyes in shock! Omoi was pissing in my mouth! I backed away with revulsion and tried to walk away, only Naruto's urine must be inside my body, but he firmly held my hair. He turned me around, shoved my head into the toilet bowl and continued pissing into my hair.

My long bangs reached all the way inside the bowl, soaking in the dirty water. Piss was running all over my face and for some crazy reason I opened my mouth, letting some of it getting inside...and I swallowed! I found that I quite liked the acidic taste of it!

He was soon finished. He grabbed me by my piss-soaked hair and turned me around again, so that I was now facing his still dripping cock. I took it all in, running my tongue on it, feeling it hardening in my mouth. As I sucked his cock, my soaked hair kept dripping his piss in my mouth, on my shoulders, on my chest... I was literally drenched in piss… and I was so hard!

He also found my degradation exciting because he came suddenly and violently… in my mouth. I finally tasted cum! I kept sucking and milking Omoi’s cock til he pushed me away really hard. He looked at the mess that I was... he bent down spit on my dick and told me to finish myself off. My orgasm was so powerful that I moaned really loud, spraying cum all over myself! I kept moaning in pleasure until somebody knocked on the door.

We both froze in panic! Omoi quickly buttoned up his short and opened the door. It was Kiba. One look at me and he understood what happened! Omoi left in a hurry and Kiba got in! He locked the door, took his cock out and peed on me. This time I was ready, I opened my mouth and tried to drink the most of it. By the time he had finished I had his cock in my mouth sucking the last drops of piss out of it. He got quickly hard in my mouth. He ordered me to turn around and bend down. My face was few centimeters from the toilet bowl. He took my soaked underwear off and entered in me violently.

I screamed in pain but he showed no pity because he started pounding my ass with hard and rapid thrusts. Just like Naruto, Kiba cock kept hitting my prostate making me hard again. He kept his rhythm for a long time until he said that he was ready to cum. I quickly turned around not wanting to miss anything, opened my mouth and drank contently his cum while bringing myself to my third orgasm.

I left the toilet in a hurry, hoping that I would not meet anyone on my way to the office. I would die on the spot if somebody would see me like that, in a suit soaked with piss. I entered gratefully the safety of the office only to find Naruto waiting for me there holding a pair of dirty cut off. He looked amused at me and helped me remove the suit, underwear and shoes.

I stood naked in front of him, starting to smell of piss. He came close to me and kissed me deeply. He then handed me the shorts and a pair of working boots. When I have worn them he commented that I looked almost like a man. All I needed was a good haircut...tomorrow I would get one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They noticed that he changed from calling her Ino to Girlfriend


	3. Be a man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a trailer where he lives in the front yard of his house, so he has his real house but since it is too big for him he uses his trailer

Saturday morning I trained for 2 full hours with Naruto. The fresh sweat from the workout ‘washed’ away the lingering smell of stale piss from my body and hair. When we finished working out I worshiped Naruto stinking armpits, licking all the sweat away. It gave me so much pleasure doing that!

When I was done with the armpits, I took in his cock in my mouth and sucked hungrily until the salty taste of his cum invaded my mouth. Naruto looked at me and said that I was now ready for more radical change. I was puzzled, what more should I change? He told me to “sleep”.

I don’t remember much of the rest of the morning, I felt like I was in a sort of haze. The only thing I remember is that I called Obito and asked him if it was ok if I started working with my team, actually doing the building work with them. I told him that it would an excellent way to understand how the actual building work is done and that this would be so helpful in my future building projects as an architect.

Obito laughed and told me that it was about time that I realized that I needed to do that! That was the whole point of assigning me to this project, he wanted that I learned all about building works by getting down and dirty with the team. He was happy that Naruto had finally persuaded me! He was hoping also that Naruto would help me to become more like a man and less like the fashionista sissy that I was!

This words should have shocked me, but they didn’t. I was in a really peaceful and relaxed haze. I asked him about the visit from the owner on Wednesday; Obito assured me that Naruto would take care of that. Before hanging up, Obito said that he would come for a visit in a couple of weeks to check my progress.

When I finally woke up, Naruto told me that it was time to get a haircut. A part of me was still fighting the idea of the haircut but right now my hair was in a real mess. Unwashed for a week and full of cum and piss. Yes it would be better to get a haircut more suitable for a building site!

Naruto told me to wear my last “clean” suit, the one that was only dirty at the knees, not the one stinking of piss. I obeyed even though it felt weird to have it on again; I felt a sort of revulsion towards it and the tie was choking me. Naruto laughed at my discomfort and told me to get in the van. He took my working boots, my cutoffs and a ribbed tank top from his drawer.

We drove to a barbershop in a town close to the building site. The barbershop looked closed. Naruto knocked and to my surprise Omoi opened the door. Was Omoi the barber? Naruto explained that in his ‘past life’ Omoi was a very camp hairdresser. I looked fascinated at Omoi, at his body, at his masculine presence. I couldn’t reconcile what I was seeing with what Naruto was telling me. Omoi laughed and said that it was thanks to Naruto that he was now what I could see.

The barbershop was apparently closed to the public today, but inside there was a man I have never seen before. Naruto explained that he was the owner of the barbershop and Omoi old employer, Darui. He fairly tall, black man with a slightly bulbous nose and shaggy white hair which covers his left eye.He was sitting on a desk and looked half asleep, he was wearing a pair of headphone, staring intently at a laptop screen.

His eyes were rapidly closing down. I found the whole scene for some reasons extremely...erotic. My cock was growing in my pants and I couldn’t stop touching myself. Naruto whispered in my ear that by the time we all had our haircuts, Ahmed would be ready to play. A shiver ran through my body!

Omoi asked who wanted to go first and Naruto sat down. His undercut needed to be tidied and his hair needed to be shampooed. Omoi told me that I could shampoo Naruto if I wanted to. I didn’t let him repeat the offer twice, Naruto bent his head forward in the sink and I started wetting his hair.

It was not an easy task because there was a lot of wax in it. Seeing Naruto bending down, in an almost submissive position turned me on a lot. I shamelessly rubbed my cock on his shoulder while I shampooed him. While still bending down, Naruto grabbed my cock through the fabric of my trousers and squeezed hard. I gasped in pleasure.

Omoi came behind me and with his hands he started massaging my ass crack. My hips started to move on their own accord, wanting more. Omoi understood, grabbed the seams in my trousers with both hands, and ripped them open. The fabric was so light that it easily tore up. He then cut my underwear with a pair of scissors and finally exposed my hole. He spat profusely and inserted two fingers in it.

When he did, I pulled hard Naruto hair; he responded by squeezing my cock even harder. I looked at myself in the mirror and all I could see was pleasure and ecstasy. I quickly rinsed Naruto hair and he stood up, water dripping all over his t-shirt. He took it off, grabbed me by the hair and pushed my face in his sweaty armpits. I licked avidly while Omoi finger fucked me.

He kept massaging my prostate and made me cum very quickly in my trousers. Naruto laughed when he saw the stain in my trousers. I felt so embarrassed, like I was an inexperienced little boy that was playing with the adults. Naruto ordered me to open my mouth and spat repeatedly in it. I swallowed all of his spit, thanking him for it. Omoi did the same. I should have felt degraded but I felled like I was being blessed in some ways with their spit.

Naruto ripped open my shirt, buttons flying all around while Omoi removed what was left of my trousers. I kicked off my shoes and socks. I was now completely naked, my suit lying in shreds at my feet! Naruto removed also his cut-offs and sat naked on the barber chair. Omoi didn’t bother putting a cape on him and started cutting his hair.

I stood there transfixed, watching hair falling all over Naruto naked body. When Omoi finished with the top, he took some shaving cream and applied it to Naruto back and sides spreading it with a brush. Naruto must have found this exciting because his cock was now rock hard.

Without thinking about it, I went on my knees and sucked him off while Omoi shaved Naruto head clean. When he finished, Naruto grabbed my head and forced his cock all the way down to my throat. I didn’t choke like I used to, but Naruto hold me there until I started struggling to get some air.

I started panicking and thrashing wildly, I was literally choking! Naruto released me and I gasped, inhaling thankfully the fresh air. He grabbed me by the hair really hard, spat on my face and told me that I disgusted him, that I was like a little girl. I felt humiliated by his the unfairness of his words and I wanted to protest but the look on his face made change my mind.

Deep inside I knew that he was right, I was behaving like a little girl. Naruto was only trying to help me to become a real man. I lowered my head in shame and I begged him to forgive me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Omoi removing his clothes, he had a massive hard on. He must have found my humiliation exciting.

Naruto ordered me to bend down and started to slap my ass really hard. I cried in shock, nobody has ever spanked me before; but I found that I deserved it. I needed to be spanked like a disobedient child. Soon my ass cheeks burned under Naruto slaps.

Omoi stood up and his hard cock was pointing at my face. I opened my mouth and let Omoi do whatever he wanted with my mouth, knowing full well that I could trust him 100%. Naruto stopped slapping me, greased my whole and fucked me really hard while I sucked Omoi cock.

They were both going really hard at it and it started really to hurt, but I ignored the pain and let them have their pleasure. When they were both ready to cum, I went on my knees, opened my mouth, drank their cum and then sucked every last drop that was left. I was really happy to have pleased them.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?”

We all turned around to face a very angry Darui. He had finally woken up and found not only his shop closed but also three naked men having sex. He started shouted angrily, calling us dirty faggots, he reached for his phone wanting to call the police. I looked worried first at Naruto and then at Omoi but they were both smiling.

I was still on my knees and Naruto started to run his fingers through my hair, calming me down while Omoi moved slowly towards Darui who was distracted trying to find his mobile, even though it was right there on the desk.

Omoi spoke to him soothingly and Darui almost instantly calmed down. The more Omoi spoke, the more Darui relaxed. He guided him to the barber chair and told him to sit down, that everything was fine. He ran his fingers through Darui’s hair and a smile started to spread on his lips. He was enjoying having his head massaged, he was enjoying it so much that I could see his cock growing in his pants. Soon Darui started to moan in pleasure while grabbing his erection.

Naruto stopped playing with my hair and ordered me to help Darui. I unzipped his trousers and sucked him off. He didn’t last very long, after few seconds he shot his load in my mouth while sighing with contentment. As soon as his orgasm subsided, Darui fell asleep again. Omoi grabbed the laptop, placed the headphones in Darui’s ears and started the program again. He then told me to take a seat so that I could finally get an haircut.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I was disgusted by the state of my hair. It was filthy! I was really happy that I would get a trim and finally get a shampoo. I bent forward in the sink, but instead of turning on the tap he started pissing on my head while Naruto did the same on the other side. My hair was drenched, piss was running on my face. I opened my mouth and drank some of it.

When they finished, I sat down again while piss dripped all over my body. Omoi dried my hair with a towel, grabbed a pair of clippers and shaved the back and sides. Hair was falling all my naked body. All that was left now was the top, the bangs were hanging over my eyes all the way to my mouth in a greasy, piss-soaked curtain. He put an attachment to the clippers and ran them through my bangs.

It was a relief to have it all off! In the mirror, an image of the new me was showing. Next to me Naruto was hard again. He was happy with the results! I started moving towards Naruto cock, when Omoi smacked me really hard on the back of my head. He wasn’t finished yet! He spread shaving cream on the sides, grabbed his cutthroat razor and shaved the sides and back clean. The feeling of the razor on my scalp was sending shivers of pleasures through my body. I was getting hard again. When he finished, I looked and barely recognized myself.

The haircut made me look like an army recruit, so different from the metrosexual haircut I had before. To show my gratitude I went down on my knees and sucked both Naruto and Omoi’s cocks at the same time. When they were ready to cum, I opened my mouth as usual, but Naruto made me bend down my head, exposing my freshly shaved nape. They both anointed me with their holy cum!

But they were not done with me yet. Naruto told me to sit down again, took some tools from a drawer and... my blood froze in my veins. He has something that looked like pliers, a needle and a silver ring. My cock went almost flat at the sight of that! He was going to pierce me????? Where????

I wanted to ask questions and to explain that it was not a good idea to get a piercing but my words died in my throat when Naruto put a hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear to relax. All my cares vanished in that moment. Omoi went on his knees and started working on my cock while Naruto got me ready for the piercing. He was going to pierce my right nipple. He positioned the pliers and told me to stay still.

Not an easy thing to do when Omoi was bringing me rapidly to an orgasm. Naruto grabbed the needle and pierced my nipple. The pain went straight to my brain and to my balls, I exploded in a very powerful orgasm in Omoi mouth. As he milked me dry, Naruto removed the needle and inserted the ring. I actually liked the ring on my starting-to-be muscular chest and with my new cut I started to feel like a real man.

I even went as far as putting my hand on top of Omoi head and pushed him on my not so hard anymore cock .Naruto was surprised… but when he smirk I could see that he was proud of me. There was a shower in the back of the shop, where I could gratefully wash myself clean of the hair that were stuck all over my body.

It was nice to take a shower again but at the same time I felt bad washing away Naruto and Omoi’s cum from my head. I dressed up the new uniform that Naruto gave me and we left. Omoi stayed behind to have some more fun with Darui.

When we arrived home, Naruto parked in front of the shed/garage that he has close to the trailer. He said that he had something for me. I have never been inside the shed, I thought that there must have been some tools inside. When he opened the door I saw an old pick-up truck, similar to the one that Naruto was driving.

He told me that it would not be appropriate anymore for me to drive my expensive Lexus, the old pick-up would be more than enough. I just nodded in agreement. He told me to get the keys of my car while he pulled out the truck. We would leave my Lexus inside until we decided what do with it.

When I parked the car, I stayed inside for few seconds, closing my eyes and enjoying the comfortable seat and the luxurious interiors; thinking how much I liked this car and how much luck it brought me with the girls!

Naruto opened the door and looked inside to see what I was doing. As soon as he understood, he grabbed my unpierced nipple pinched really hard and forced me out of the car while pinching my nipple. The pain was excruciating! When I was finally out he slapped my face really hard, I fell on the floor, confused by his punishment.

He grabbed me by the nape, threw me on the bonnet, ordered me to remove my cut-offs and to lay face down with my arms spread. I obeyed without a word. He opened a drawer and grabbed a short whip with many braids.

He ran the braids gently through my back explaining that he needed to punish the rich little boy that I was still nurturing inside me. The braids send shivers through my body, I almost felt like I really wanted this, like I deserved to be punished.

When the first lash came I gritted my teeth trying not to scream but after 5 minutes of intense whipping I started to scream in pain. After a while I felt like the pain was in some ways receding. I couldn’t really understand what was happening to me, I have never experienced something similar before; the pain was still intense but in some ways it was also enjoyable, pleasurable. When Naruto was finished, my back and ass cheeks were like on fire! He bent down and kissed me gently on my shoulders moving down to my ass.

I could feel his erection pressing on it. He put his face between my cheeks and started licking my hole. His tongue was sending waves of pleasures through my body, making me moan, all the pain from the whipping was simply forgotten! With my hole wet from his spit he pushed two fingers inside, gently massaging my prostate.

My hips started to gyrate, grinding my own cock on the bonnet. Naruto took his cock out. I expected to feel pain but instead I felt warm piss hitting my ass and while he was still pissing, he entered me. I felt my insides filling up quickly, he then pulled out and piss shot out of my hole, soaking him. He kept doing this until he finished pissing I feel his cock in my anus.

“Sasuke, I told you that you a man, didn’t I? Didn’t I? I told you that you’re my Real Man now, didn’t I? But you wouldn’t listen. You thought you could still be that rich and glamorous sissy I’m gonna show you just how wrong you were, Sasuke. When I’m done creaming your cunt I’m gonna call up all workers and they’re gonna come over here and give your anus a gangbanging it’ll never forget. And then, when your cousin arrives, you’re gonna go up to Obito, turn around and drop your cuttoffs and show her your ravaged and leaking anus and confess to her that you’re nothing but a cock-hungry Real Man. You understand, boy? You finally understand? You’re a Real Man now, Sasuke, and I'm gonna make sure that you don’t you ever forget it again. Not ever.” and Naruto fucked me until I felt his orgasm inside me.

He then pulled out, made me get down on my knees and open my anus with my hands, dropping it onto the floor and then kneeling down making all my mess lick. .When I sucked all of his cum out, he turned me around and kissed me deeply, sharing his cum with me while at the same time jerking me off. I was soon ready to cum, he jerked me off until I came in his hand. With his cum still on my tongue He made me lick my cum on his hand and Naruto deep kissed me again.

Monday morning I started my ‘new job’ on the building site. I was assigned to a team composed of Kiba, Omoi, Kotetsu and two other guys I never had the pleasure to meet before: Kono and Udon. Their physical appearance was less muscle than Naruto and Kiba, only difference Kono (short for Konohamaru) was lighter than the others, He told me that he was horonable apprentice of Naruto. The work was really hard but in some ways gratifying. I enjoyed the actual process of building something, plus doing manual work would help me building up more mass on my body.

During breaks I licked the sweaty armpits of everybody in my team, savoring their different body odors; and after lunch I got fucked by Kono and Kiba. When I finished with them I drank their spit while I brought myself to an orgasm. After work Omoi took me to the toilet, peed on me and then fucked me. This routine was repeated every single day, I became my team’s sex toy and I just couldn’t imagine it in any other way!

I was simply addicted by all this and serving them with my body gave me great satisfaction. Working in such close contact with this men was also teaching me a lot about being more like them and as the days went by I started to see changes both in my body and in my mind, I was slowly starting to become like them.

* * *

Finally the day of the inspection from the owner came and for a change that morning Naruto wore a pair of trousers and a clean shirt. I gaped at him while I was doing my morning training. Even if the clothes were complimenting his chiseled body, I felt that Naruto looked a lot hotter in his working clothes but… duty called!

At the building site we went to our respective jobs. Around lunch time, Naruto came around with the owner Hyuuga-san and his nephew. They were both dressed in suit and tie. Hyuuga-san had cold white eyes that were examining everything and I wasn’t sure what his age was, but he looked fit and with just a hint of a belly.

His nephew though was really something else. He had a disgusted expression painted on his face, like we were maggots crawling at his feet. He was hairless and when he removed his safety helmet, I could see slicked long hair tied up in a man bun.

If it wasn’t for his expression, I would have thought that he looked quite hot. When they turned around to leave, Naruto came to me and whispered to come into his office in about one hour. I nodded and went back to my work, puzzling over why I should go to Naruto office.

At the appointed time, I entered his office and I was greeted by a weird but somewhat familiar scene. Naruto, Hyuuga-san and his nephew were seated at the table that was full with papers and drawings. They were drinking something; I could see that Naruto was serving them one of the special brews that he himself makes, even though this one didn’t look like beer.

Apparently they already had one glass because Hyuuga-san speech was quite slurry while his nephew was simply staring vacantly in front of him. Naruto poured another glass for both of them and proposed a toast. I could see that they didn’t really want to drink anymore but they felt almost obliged to do so. They were so far out that they didn’t even realize that Naruto was drinking something from another bottle.

As soon as they finished drinking the whole glass, Naruto poured another one for both of them and told/ordered them to drink again. They did what they were told. Soon the bottle were empty and both men had a sleepy, vacant expression on their faces. I helped Naruto with the laptop and headphones and soon they were both staring mindlessly at the screen with an slack expression on their faces.

A part of me was registering what was happening, Naruto was clearly using drugs and hypnosis to bring men under his control but at the same time all of this was simply not my concern. I was actually hoping he would teach some submission to that arrogant prick of the nephew.

Only when they had their headphones on, Naruto explained what he wanted me to do. I needed to make them cum more than once, to exhaust them sexually so that their minds would be more receptive to his suggestions. I went to work immediately.

I started with the son, Neji, I went down on my knees unzipped his trousers and started sucking him. He got hard really quick, his cock was not very thick but it was quite long, it filled my mouth. I started playing with his balls while I sucked and judging from his moaning, he enjoyed it.

He came quickly and his balls were full of cum; he mustn’t have had sex in a very long time! Hiashi (Hyuuga-san) was exactly the same, he came very quickly but not so copiously. When I finished with Hiashi, I started jerking Neji off. Naruto moved to the side and started grabbing at his erection while looking at me. I took Neji cock in my mouth, Naruto reached over and pushed my head down, forcing me to take Neji cock all the way in. Neji was moaning in ecstasy!

Naruto moved behind him and started playing gently with his nipples. Neji gasped in pleasure. Naruto kept playing with the nipples while I sucked his cock and this brought Neji to his second orgasm. We did the same with Hiashi. When I finished milking both of them dry, they fell in a deep sleep, absorbing all the instructions from Naruto recording.

I took a moment to smell both men’s armpits and hair but I was really disappointed; they were both just slightly sweaty but no body odors and their hair smelled freshly shampooed. Naruto laughed at the expression on my face and promised me that soon they will change their bathing habits.

Naruto sat down, put his feet on the table and gestured me to got there. I knew what he wanted before he even said the words, he wanted me to worship his feet and I gladly obliged. I removed his boots and buried my face in his smelly socks. I removed the socks and licked every inch of his feet, enjoying the sharp taste of his sweat. With my tongue I went up and down his feet making him moan. I then took his big toe in my mouth and sucked while staring straight into his eyes.

There was hunger there and if he was hungry, I was starving! I kissed him while trying to unbutton his shirt, I guess I lost my patience with some of the buttons because I suddenly ripped it open and took it off. I went straight for the armpits and Naruto straight to my nipples.

He stood up, removed his trousers and exposed his sweaty ass crack. I buried my face in it, inhaling the familiar musky smell and enjoying licking his hole. I inserted a finger in it and played with his prostate, making his cock leak pre-cum.

He ordered me to stop and to suck his cock, but for some strange reasons I disobeyed. I stood up while I kept my finger in his ass, on his prostate, put an arm around on his neck and tried to choke hold him. He didn’t expect that and I am sure later I will be punished but I wanted to have the control of his orgasm for once.

He tried of course to remove my arm but his efforts were only half-assed, I guessed he was enjoying this. Emboldened, I shoved two fingers in his ass. This time he stopped struggling, too busy enjoying the prostate massage. I removed my arm from his neck, reached for his cock and jerked him off while biting and licking his neck.

The pressure on the prostate brought him quickly to the edge, cum started flying all over the floor while his knees almost buckled under the throes of the orgasm. When he was done, he pushed me away, forced me to my knees and ordered to lick his cum from the dirty floor. I obeyed, recognizing that I had really displeased him this time.

He made sure that I licked every single drop and then told me to get out from his office. Before I left he said also that I was reacting well to my training and that I had great potential.

* * *

I haven’t seen Neji and Hiashi until the next Saturday. As usual during the weekend Naruto and I work out most of the morning. We were outside lifting weights when we saw an Audi approaching Naruto trailer. They were both in dressed in suits, like they were going to an important meeting. I asked Naruto if he had a meeting with them today, he smiled wickedly and said that all was in order and that we should go back to our training.

They sat in the car for 5 minutes staring at what we were doing, like they were in trance. Probably they were! Finally they approached and Naruto greeted them warmly, putting an arm around both their shoulders exposing thus his stinking armpits. They almost froze on the spot when his smell hit their nostrils. They inhaled deeply and closed their eyes. Naruto introduced me formally to both of them and I could see their eyes fixed on my sweaty body.

They both wet their lips almost at the same time and I could see that they were following Naruto suggestions: they didn’t shower in few days, they smelled of sweat, Hiashis hair (salt & pepper medium length with the typical business cut) were greasy and dirty and from what I could see of the bun on his head, Neji also had not washed his hair in few days and had a slight stubble

My cock stirred in anticipation. When I shook Neji hand I stared into his eyes, searching for signs of the earlier haughtiness and disdain...nothing was left but pure lust. His eyes travelled from my face, down on my neck and fixed on my piereced nipple. I told him that he could touch it if he wanted to, that it turned me know when men did that. He almost recoiled in horror at my words, a part of his brain was obviously still fighting the idea of having sex with a man. He just needed a little push!

I noticed that Naruto and Hiashi were not in the yard anymore, they most have gone inside the trailer, I invited Neji to go inside. Naruto and Hiashi were sitting on the sofa; Naruto looked like he was resting; he was sitting back with his head resting in his hands, exposing thus his armpits and his eyes were closed. I am really sure that it was doing all this on purpose, both our guest couldn’t stop staring at his naked torso.

To be honest I had to fight the urge to go and worship his stinking pits, even after all this time his pits turned me on like nothing else in the world. Naruto broke the silence by commanding me to offer our guest something to drink, something from his special brew. I obeyed and soon our guest’s eyes started to glaze. Naruto stood up, came close to me and whispered ’sleep’.

When I woke up again, I could sense a change in the air, I felt like I could almost touch the lust and the desire in the room. Naruto was still sitting on the sofa like before, exposing his armpits but this time Hiashi, who was still sitting on the sofa, started moving slowly, getting closer and closer to Naruto. Neji was standing almost in front of the sofa, deeply fascinated by what he was seeing.

Finally Hiashi reached Naruto armpit and tried to sniff discreetly, thinking that Naruto would not notice that. Fast as a snake catching a prey, Naruto hand shot out grabbing Hiashis head and forcing him in his smelly armpit. The sudden movement shocked Hiashi and tried to move away, but it was too late, the moment his face was buried in Naruto pit he stopped struggling and started sniffing and licking, moaning in pleasure all the time.

Neji was like frozen but I could see that his cock was growing in his pants. I moved behind him. He didn’t even notice that, so entranced he was by the scene in front of him. I pressed my body on his and with my hands I reached for his nipples. I started circling them, making them erect. I ran my fingernail on them and i felt a shiver ran through Neji body. I kept doing that until I felt his his body relaxing against mine.

My face was buried in his neck. I started kissing and licking his neck while my nose was buried in his dirty hair. My senses almost short-circuited at that moment, his smell and the taste of his body was driving me wild. I then took off his jacket, buried my face in his neck again and started squeezing harder his nipples. He started moaning loudly. I removed his shirt and tie and grabbed a handful of his pecs.

He wasn’t particularly muscular and he had a hair diamond above his pants leading to his crotch but I enjoyed grabbing his flesh; it was a nice change from the muscular bodies I was used to. My kisses soon evolved into bites and his neck started to show signs of my lust

His trousers were tenting obscenely and he tried to touch himself while at the same time begging me to stop, that it was too much for him, that he would soon cum, that he never had a man touching him in that way, that he had never felt so much pleasure in his life. I turned him around, looked straight in the eyes and then we kissed long and deeply.

I enjoyed the roughness of his stubble on my lips and face, maybe I should suggest Naruto to grow a beard! He stopped kissing, raised my arm and licked hungrily my pit. It felt so good!! I removed the elastic from his hair and grabbed a handful of dirty locks while our hard cocks rubbed on each other. When he was done with my pit he looked straight into my eyes and started pinching my nipples.

He started softly but slowly he pinched harder and harder, all the times staring in my eyes; like he wanted to find something in there. One moment he pinched so hard that I gasped in pain and a smile started to spread on his lips. He enjoyed seeing me in pain! He kept torturing my nipples, enjoying my suffering. This pain turned me on a lot and I rubbed myself really hard against his cock.

I then leaned against him, buried my face in his dirty hair and moaned in pain/pleasure. He started rubbing his beard against my neck, biting really hard in it at times. I felt like he must have done this before, maybe he was a sadist because my pain turned him on a lot! I suddenly felt hands unbuttoning my cut-offs, I didn’t even bother to look who was taking off my shorts, I was happy in my pain and in Neji dirty hair.

Fingers started probing my hole, wanting to get in. Suddenly Neji went rigid; through his dirty hair I saw that Hiashi was unbuttoning Neji trousers. Neji turned around and looked shocked at his uncle who, in the meantime had also removed Neji underwear and started probing his hole, just like Naruto was doing.

Hiashi spat on his fingers and inserted a digit in his nephew’s hole. Neji screamed in pain, protesting at the violation of his ass, ordering Hiashi to stop immediately, but his uncle ignored him completely. Hiashi pulled out the finger, spat again and inserted two fingers in Neji hole. This time Hiashi scream turned into pleads, begging his uncle to stop, that he wasn’t a faggot, that all this was wrong.

After a while Neji words turned from pleas to moans, I guess Hiashi had found Neji prostate. Naruto had also found mine. I buried my face again in Neji hair and let them have their fun. I felt Naruto rubbing his cock on my ass cheeks and i reached a hand to grab his erection. I wanted him so much right now!

Hiashi must have done the same because Neji started pleading again. I then heard a sharp slap and Neji cried in pain, his uncle was spanking him! I looked amused in Neji eyes, enjoying the pain and the shock that I saw there! My enjoyment was short lived because Naruto started spanking me as well. Soon my ass cheeks were like on fire and I begged Naruto to stop; Neji did the same, but to no avail.

They were deaf to our pleas. I actually saw an evil expression on Hiashi’s face, he was muttering that his nephew was getting what he deserved, that he should have done that a long time ago, that his nephew was an arrogant prick that never respected him, that it was time that he also suffered! From what I was hearing, there must have been some deep seated resentment between uncle and nephew!

Hiashi pulled really hard Neji hair, guided him on the sofa and made him bent down. Neji knew what was coming but in some ways he couldn’t move or prevent his uncle from doing what he wanted. Naruto did the same to me but my hole was ready for him, I was eager to have him inside me.

From the screams that I heard, Hiashi had entered his nephew’s hole. Hiashi didn’t wait for his nephew’s hole to adjust to the new situation, he just started pumping really hard; the thrust were almost brutal. I actually enjoyed the whole scene; it was like seeing a porn movie while being fucked. Despite his protests and screams of pain, Neji cock stayed rock hard all the time and it was leaking precum profusely!

When they were ready to cum, they made us turn around. I opened my mouth, eagerly waiting Naruto cum; but Neji mouth stayed shut. Hiashi slapped really hard his nephew on his face, forcing him to open his mouth. After two slaps, Neji gave up and opened his mouth. Hiashi shoved his cock all the way in and came in his nephew's mouth. Neji wanted to spit the cum, but Hiashi cock stayed in his mouth until Neji was forced to swallow.

I got totally distracted by what was happening between uncle and nephew… a slap brought me back to my duties. I took Naruto cock in my mouth and drank his sperm happily. With Naruto cock still in my mouth I started jerking off but Hiashi told me to stop. I looked puzzled at him. He said that I should use his nephew’s mouth instead. The expression on Neji face was priceless! I stood up in front of him, Hiashi pulled real hard his nephew's hair and ordered him to open his mouth.

This time he didn’t protest, he obeyed his uncle and opened his mouth. Hiashi then placed himself behind Neji head and ordered me to fuck his nephew’s mouth. He almost puked the first time I deep throated him, but with his head blocked by his uncle he was totally powerless to prevent another thrust deep in his throat. Naruto moved behind me and played with my nipples. At that moment, I got totally lost in my pleasure, I closed my eyes and fucked Neji throat.

I felt the orgasm building up inside me, i opened my eyes and could see tears in Neji eyes. I grabbed a handful of his hair and came in his mouth. He swallowed without a word, he was completely crushed! I then went down on my knees, grabbed his still hard cock and made him cum. He had a really powerful orgasm because i could feel his whole body shaking and the look on his face was pure ecstasy!

* * *

Hiashi got dressed and left, apparently he had an important meeting with his ex-wife regarding their divorce. Before leaving he said that he would be back later on to pick his nephew up. As soon as his uncle left, Neji assumed again the haughty expression he had before, he looked disgusted around him and asked if there was a bathroom with a shower in this dump. Naruto smiled broadly when he heard that, he then went to Neji and whispered something in his ear.

Neji fell on the floor deeply asleep. Naruto bent down and started to whisper instructions in Neji ear. I could’t really follow what he was saying but seeing all this turned me on, my cock got hard again. When Neji woke, Naruto guided him to the bathroom, made him enter the shower and told him to go on his knees.

Neji asked why he should do that but nevertheless he obeyed. It looked like a part of his mind was obeying the orders while the rational part of his brain still tried to understand what was going on. I started to jerk off when I saw him on his knees.

He turned his head to look at what I was doing, getting excited himself and playing with his own cock. He was totally unaware of what was coming next until the first stream of piss hit the side of his face. He turned around quickly and the stream of piss hit him straight in the face.

The shock and revulsion on his face was priceless, I wished I had a camera to film it! I could see that he wanted to turn away but… he simply could’t. Naruto piss was soaking his body and hair and he was unable to move! When Naruto was done, he grabbed him by the hair and dragged him outside in the courtyard, without giving him a chance to stand up. Neji was screaming in pain.

When we were outside Naruto ordered me to grab his clippers. When Neji heard the word clippers he froze and started begging Naruto for forgiveness and mercy. The sight of the clippers brought tears in his eyes and Naruto got a hard on; he was enjoying all this. He slapped really hard Neji face, saying that he was a poor excuse for a man, if only all the girls that he had abused and violated before would see him now!

Neji was shocked that Naruto knew all that! Naruto turned on the clippers, got a handful of Neji hair and started cutting. I went behind Naruto and jerked him off while he kept cutting Neji hair.

Dirty locks were now all over Neji’s body and the grass around him was filling up quickly with his beautiful hair. When he was close to the orgasm Naruto ordered me to stop, he wanted to save his sperm for later. He ordered me to get his shaving kit and then proceeded to shave Neji head clean.

When he was done, not a hair was left on his head! Neji was silent and submissive by now, all his cockiness was gone with his hair. But Naruto was not done! He handed me another razor and we started shaving Neji beard, hairy abs, armpits, pubes… everything!

I asked Naruto why he was shaving him off, when for more than two weeks he was making me grow my own body hairs back; he told me that a man like Neji didn’t deserve to look like a man, that he could start growing his body hair only when he started behaving like one. I didn’t really understand his explanation but I didn’t really care; whatever Naruto decided was good for me!

When we were done, Naruto ordered Neji to go on his knees and bend his head in submission. I jerked Naruto until he came on Neji freshly shaved head. Naruto ordered me then to lick his cum off Neji head. I obeyed eagerly, maybe too eagerly because i started licking all his head.

I found it so erotic to lick a complete shaved head that I reached an orgasm quickly, cum flew all over Neji body. Naruto took a dog collar, put it on Neji neck and then ordered him not to raise his head again until Naruto ordered him to do so. We left him like that and went back to our training.

* * *

After lunch, Hiashi came back and found the new collared Neji in the trailer, head bent down in submission. Hiashi’s cock got hard instantly! Without even bothering to take off his trousers, he greased Neji hole and fucked him hard. Naruto and I observed the scene and got really excited.

Naruto ordered me to fuck Neji mouth, while he moved behind Hiashi and unbuttoned his trousers. Hiashi thanked Naruto but the words died in his throat when Naruto started probing Hiashi’s hole with a finger.

Hiashi told him to stop but the only thing that Naruto did was grabbing Hiashi’s hair and shoving his face in his stinking armpits. The moment the smell hit his nostrils, his words turned into moans. While he was lost in a cloud of body odors, Naruto whet his finger and pushed it in Hiashis hole. He grunted at the invasion but didn’t move, he let Naruto finger him.

When Naruto was done with that, he ordered him to bend down on Neji back and then pushed his cock in, all the way in. Hiashi screamed in agony and stopped fucking his nephew. When the pain and the screams subsided, Naruto said that now Hiashi, together with his nephew, were his property. A shiver ran through Hiashi’s back!

Naruto started then pounding hard Hiashi’s ass, who was in return pounding Neji ass. It was too much for me to take … I came in Neji eager mouth. When the orgasm was over, Neji grabbed my cock and kept sucking me off; he was milking me! He kept sucking until I screamed in pain, my cock had become so sensitive that everytime his tongue touched the head of my cock, pain shot through all my body.

It was a kind of pain I have never experienced before and it was becoming more and more intense as Neji sucked me off. He finally stopped and I collapsed on the floor spent. Hiashi soon came in his nephew’s ass and after a while Naruto also was ready to cum. He grabbed Hiashi by the hair, forced him on his knees and made him eat his cum.

Naruto then ordered” sleep” and the world went black…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue is missing


	4. Epilogue

I am a businessman, heir to the Hyuuga conglomerate, I am only 26 years old and 5’7”. I practically run the conglomerate for my master. I'm an absolute cum whore! I love everything about being used by men! I love being manhandled, degraded, covered in cum, piss and spit.

My master is the cause of this, together with Sasuke, now I thank you for showing me my true being. My favorite kink is being sexually humiliated in public, in front of strangers. My family would never believe the stuff I let men do to me, or the things that turn me on.

I live in a big city and I am famous so my options are very limited enough that I must address my Master's town. I travel often for work, and make that my time to play. This is how this story starts, with me driving several hours to Master's town. My plan was to get there late in the morning and spend the afternoon and into the night taking as much cock and cum as possible.

I started with a hot shower in bathroom, where I made sure my body was completely hairless. I really wear a wig because my Master said I'm not man enough so I must be hairless. I was already packed, but the night before I had put my "play" gear in the car where it wouldn't be seen. This included my leather chest harness, my matching slave collar with a metal tag on it. Master Naruto gave me metal tag made at a pet store, in one of those tag engraving machines. It read:

"Faggot"

Cum, piss and spit slave

Property of Naruto

These along with a few other items were there to ensure I made the most of my time as a cock whore for strange men!

I got out of the shower and immediately secured myself in my steel chastity cage. The shiny stainless steel was cold, but soon warmed, and the weight made my cock feel good. It immediately began straining and tried to get hard.

I left the chastity cage keys in a drawer, planning to leave them behind! I then inserted my jeweled butt plug and finished getting dressed. No underwear, and a light weight pair of tan Chinos that made my cage easy to spot, and a tight fitting white tee shirt.

I drove down the highway, my cock locked in it's steel cage, and the keys becoming further away with every mile! A few hours later I arrived in the town and checked into my hotel. The girl in the lobby gave me a strange look as she watched me walk in. My cage was obvious, if someone knew what they were looking at.

I was soon in my room, and quickly cleaned out my ass, enjoying the full feeling of the warm water inside me. That done, I re-dressed in a very short pair of gym shorts, put on my chest harness and my collar. These I covered with a snug white tee shirt. Everything I had on was visible thru my clothing.

I felt like such a slut as I headed out to the destiny! A few streets later, I arrived at the club. It was basically just a Bathhouse. I knew this because my Master ordered it to be built specifically for the use of its properties. I peeled of my shirt and walked the 10 feet to the door, being clearly visible and an obvious bottom slut!

My heart raced and my swelling cock fought it's cage. The parking lot was full, so I knew it would be a good afternoon!

I checked in at the desk, the young shirtless guy (his name is Konohamaru) in mesh shorts behind the counter looked me over and said I was going to be good for business! He looked at the tag on my collar, and as he buzzed me in, he said, "Have fun Faggot!"

I responded, "I plan to!"

I went to my locker and got out of my shorts and shoes. As I turned to leave the lockers, an older guy walked by, smiled, and ran his hand over my chastity cage. I always get lots of attention from men when I wear it, and today would be no different!

He rubbed the cage and started to ask me a question. He then noticed the tag on my collar and simply pushed me to my knees and told me to "Choke on it bitch!"

I eagerly took his average size, half hard cock all the way down and began sucking him to what turned out to be a surprisingly large size!

As I worked the man's cock, another man walked by and said something to the guy I was sucking. I Reached out and stroked that guys cock through his towel, as I heard the first guy say to the other to look at my tag. I felt a hand at my throat, fumbling with the tag.

"What a slutty little faggot." one of them said as I increased the speed of my sucking. I felt a warm glob of spit hit the side of my face."Naruto's slave always so horny"

I pulled off the cock and blurted out a quick, "Thank you Sir." Before getting right back on the cock.

Almost immediately the Cock I was sucking exploded in my mouth. I swallowed every drop until he pulled back, and blasted cum on my nose, mouth and chin. I sucked him clean and the two men walked away. What a great start to a slutty adventure!

I wandered around checking out the men there. A tall black man, in his late 30's with a well defined chest was sitting in the hot tub and watched me walking by. He looked at me and simply pointed at the hot tub, so I walked over and started to get in.

As I stepped in, he reached up and lifted my caged cock, looking at how the skin bulged out from the steel bars, trying to get hard. (I love the way the cage keeps me at a constant hornyness and lets every man there know that I am there to serve them.) As the man let my cage drop, he gestured for me to sit across from him.

No words were said as I sat down. He looked at me for a second, and I saw his focus go to my "name tag." Without saying a word, he reached out with his right hand, grabbed the center portion of the harness in the middle of my chest and forcefully pulled me to him, kissing me hard on the mouth.

His tongue pushed into my mouth and I began to return the kiss. As his tongue explored my mouth, he held the harness tight, but with his other hand, he grabbed my ass hard and squeezed. I had one hand against his chest and with the other I found his cock. It was not hard, but filled my hand. His mouth tasted like cum and I enjoyed the flavor!

He broke the kiss and as I stood up, he raised himself out of the water, sitting on the edge of the hot tub. His big, black beautiful cock hung half hard and about 7.5" long. As I took his cock in my mouth, I realized that when he pulled me to him to kiss me, I had a large glob of cum on my mouth and chin. He had kissed that away.

As I worked his cock, essentially fucking my own throat with his cock, I felt other guys getting in the hot tub and could hear them talking about me.

The black man currently using me was telling them what a faggot whore I was, and that anyone could do what ever they wanted to me.

I heard one guy say, "This little fag thanked me for spitting in his face."

As soon as he said that, my head was pulled off the black cock by its owner who just looked at me for a second. He then reached up and pinched my nose closed. As I opened my mouth to breathe, he forcefully spit into my mouth.

I swallowed his spit and said "Thank you Sir!"

The men laughed as I bent over to continue sucking the guy off. I felt someone playing with my ass, then felt them slide a finger into my hole.

The black man again grabbed my harness (that's what it's there for!) and pulled me to my feet.

He simply told me to, "ride it bitch!" and turned me around so I was facing away from him.

I got into position above him and guided my hole onto his thick cock. It burned as it entered my hole and I screeched, the pain coming in waves.

"Be quite you worthless fuck pig!" He half shouted. I forced myself to take his large cock, and he held still while my body adjusted to the welcome invader in my ass.

At his pause, I watched the guys right in front of me. A young twink probably 18-20 was sitting on the lap of a man in his 50's. The twink was thin, pale, cute and had long dark hair. The man was a little overweight, but enjoying a boy, likely the age of his own kids.

My ass was now getting fucked in long slow strokes, the feeling of pleasure crashing over me in waves. I was being fucked raw by a man who had pulled me off his dick to spit in my mouth! I was in Heaven!

As I continued to moan, the dark haired boy leaned over and kissed me. We began making out as I was steadily fucked for the next several minutes. I felt my orgasm building and grunted our that I was going to cum. The boy broke away from our kiss and wrapped his lips around my caged cock. I came in spurts as my ass continued to get plowed. The dark haired boy came up with a mouth full of cum, some spilled around his lips because of the cage. He again kissed me, feeding me back my cum.

As I was enjoying the treat, I got slammed hard, shoving me forward and felt the black cock inside me unload.

He drained a huge load into my guts and slowly pulled out, turning me around and forcing my mouth back onto his cock.

I sucked him clean, and got out of the hot tub, cum oozing down my inner thigh. I thought about what a slut I was, and felt very proud of myself!

As I walked towards the shower, I was stopped by a young guy with glasses who grabbed my harness and pulled me into his room. There was another slightly older guy there as well. I was pushed to my knees and a nice uncut dick was shoved in my mouth. I was eagerly sucking him, when My hips were pulled up into a doggy style position and cold lube hit my hole, followed by a hard cock that slid in easily.

I believed it was the second guy in the room fucking me, until he stood next to the guy I was blowing. I sucked both men back and forth as some anonymous stranger fucked me.

The cock in my ass soon swelled and shot three strong jets of cum into my hungry hole. I sucked off both men, swallowing both loads. I never saw the man that bred and seeded my ass!

As I staggered out into the hall, the black man who had fucked me in the hot tub said, "Hey faggot come with me, I gotta piss!" My night was getting interesting!


End file.
